Ocalony
by Eledhil
Summary: RL, post-HP. Czy człowiek po takiej rzezi, jaką była wojna, może jeszcze poczuć choć odrobinę radości?


**A/N: **_Fick powstał w przypływie pewnych emocji w przeciągu dosłownie kilku chwil. Może się skojarzyć z wierszem "Ocalony" T. Różewicza, ale zapewniam, że jego powstanie nie miało nic wspólnego z tym wierszem. Bohater: Remus Lupin - post-HP - kanonu raczej bardzo niewiele (jeśli się komuś chce dopatrywać)._

* * *

**Ocalony**

Nazywam się Remus John Lupin. Jestem tym, który _naprawdę_ ocalał.

Rzeź niewiniątek, tak można nazwać to, czego byłem świadkiem tak niedawno temu. Krew, ból, przerażenie, wściekłość. _Desperacja_. Ci niewinni krzyczeli, a w ich oczach – tych, które teraz wypełnia zimna pustka – błyszczały łzy. Choć każdy z nas nosił w sobie odrobinę nadziei, nikt nie miał odwagi nawet przez moment naprawdę uwierzyć w zwycięstwo. Tamtego dnia widziałem twarze przyjaciół, które przesłoniła już zasłona wiecznej ciemności lub które miała ona już niedługo przesłonić. Wiedziałem, że jeśli oni umrą… jeśli ja umrę – już nigdy nie będzie dane mi ich oglądać. W końcu kto przepuściłby na drugą stronę wilkołaka? Byłem tym przerażony, w trakcie walki bezustannie zerkałem w stronę Nimfadory, aby się upewnić, że jeszcze jest przy mnie. Żywa. Na wyciągnięcie ręki. W kieszeni mojej szaty ukryte było pierwsze zdjęcie naszego nowonarodzonego synka. Przynajmniej on był bezpieczny. Ta rzeź go nie dotyczyła. Na razie.

Chociaż z natury zawsze byłem człowiekiem spokojnym, podczas tej bitwy walczyłem jak lew. Najwyraźniej nareszcie stałem się godnym swojego domu. Tak więc walczyłem. Walczyłem i zabijałem dla naszego dobra, dla dobra moich bliskich. Dla dobra przyszłości naszego świata. Choć to straszny paradoks, prawda? Pozbawiać życia, jednocześnie twierdząc, że robi się to dla czyjegoś dobra. Nie, to nie było _dobre_, ale było _dla czyjegoś dobra_. Dla tych niewinnych. Nienawidzę przemocy. Ale wiem, że to było potrzebne. Czy raczej – konieczne. Choć nigdy nie byłem religijny, jak to najczęściej bywa u czarodziejów, wtedy się modliłem. Choć może to za dużo powiedziane. Błagałem z całych sił każdego boga, który mógłby mnie usłyszeć, o to, aby pozwolił nam przeżyć. Straciłem już rodziców, przyjaciół… nie chciałem, by ktokolwiek więcej zniknął z mojego życia. Nawet gdybym również umarł, nie miałbym do nich dostępu. Tego byłem absolutnie pewien. Więc błagałem…

Teraz jestem tutaj, razem z moją ukochaną Nimfadorą, która wciąż wścieka się za każdym razem, kiedy zwracam się do niej w ten sposób. I każdego dnia dziękuję bogom, że sprawili ten cud. Patrzę na Dorę, uśmiecham się promiennie i zaciskam palce wokół jej szczupłej dłoni. Obserwujemy oboje jak nasz synek rośnie, codziennie udowadniając nam nieświadomie, jak bardzo nas kocha. Jest cudownym dzieckiem – zdrowym, silnym, pełnym radości życia. To wszystko zapewne dzięki tym wszystkim przyjaznym mu ludziom, którzy go otaczają. Tak bardzo jestem im wdzięczny. Dzięki nim czeka go normalne życie.

Nasz mały Teddy wchodzi po schodach do niewielkiego domku o kamiennych ścianach, podskakując przy tym wesoło. Drzwi otwierają się, zanim jeszcze mały zdąży do nich dojść, i na niewielką werandę wychodzi młody mężczyzna w okularach na nosie i z kruczoczarnymi włosami sterczącymi na wszystkie strony. Uśmiecha się do chłopca i przyklęka, wyciągając ramiona.

— Wujek 'Arry!

Teddy, z roześmianą buzią, podbiega do mężczyzny i wtula się w jego ramiona.

— Witaj, Teddy — mówi Harry Potter. — Wejdź, James już na ciebie czeka.

Po raz kolejny ściskam dłoń Dory i uśmiecham się do niej. Choć chciałbym móc uścisnąć swojego syna tak, jak zrobił to Harry, wiem, że Teddy ma teraz najcudowniejszą rodzinę, jaką mógłbym sobie wymarzyć. A ja jestem szczęśliwy, bo moje obawy okazały się bezpodstawne i teraz mogę widzieć mojego syna, kiedy tylko zechcę. Mogę też patrzeć w twarze wszystkich przyjaciół, których pokochałem tak dawno temu, których straciłem, a których teraz odzyskałem.

Kto powiedział, że wilkołak nie może przejść na drugą stronę?

Nazywam się Remus John Lupin. Jestem tym, który _naprawdę_ ocalał.


End file.
